lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac
Isaac is a singer at Lost & Found Music Studios and the younger brother of Tully. He also clara's boyfriend and crush Biography Season 1 Issac works at his dad's flower shop. When he is supposed to be working, he sings, which results in his father having to tell him to get back to work, and wishes for his life to change. His home life is difficultLost & Found Music Studios. Family Channel. Retrieved on March 7, 2016. and he is bullied by neighbourhood kids, but is saved by another neighbour. Issac is ecstatic when he is sent a message confirming that he is allowed to audition for Lost & Found and accepts this opportunity."Play the Record." Wikia. Retrieved on January 17, 2016. Isaac calms Clara down as she is extremely nervous to perform in front of an audience. Ultimately, her performance goes well. Isaac and Clara briefly show some affection for each other, but it quickly diminishes. Isaac auditions on Day 2 of auditions and blows the audience away when he performs "Original.""Invincible (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on March 7, 2016. Isaac works at his father's flower shop and hears his phone vibrate and checks it. He reads a message stating that he has got a place at Lost & Found Music Studios; he is ecstatic and takes the place."All About the Music (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on March 7, 2016. Isaac performs with Clara (and other studio members) and watches when she gets stage fright."Day After Day (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on March 7, 2016. During Tyler Shaw's (a famous musician) visit, Isaac dances to a song, with the other studio members."Dancing in the Rain." Wikia. Retrieved on March 7, 2016. Isaac converses with Jude in Java Junction. Underneath the table is Eva's diary, which Jude picks up. Isaac, alongside Jude, find lyrics to a song that Eva had composed; this song was meant to be private, and only Eva could know about it. With Jude, Isaac performs the song (that is called "Potent Love, Pour It Up") which ensues in Eva becoming very upset."Potent Love." Wikia. Retrieved on March 7, 2016. It is revealed that Tully is Isaac's brother; Isaac says that he is the only one who knows how bad Tully is."Sunrise (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on March 15, 2016. Personality Isaac is a very confident kid. He's very determined and headstrong. Physical appearance Isaac has dark skin, dark brown eyes, and a small dark brown afro HE FAT AF. Relationships Clara (Girlfriend/Crush) Clara is the girlfriend of Isaac. Isaac helps her during auditions for Lost & Found by calming her down. He start to fall in her in love with her and they start to date and become boyfriend and girlfriend. Jude (Close/like an older Brother) Jude is Isaac's friend; they perform a duet together. Jisaac Jude and Isaac are friends in series 2 Quotes Look at Isaac's quotes Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males Category:Singers Category:Main Characters Category:Lost & Found Music Studios Members Category:Featured articles Category:Season 2 Characters